A Strange Encounter
by Gelly-MacANDChibiJojo
Summary: Naruto and Hinata come across a little 8 year old girl with atitude. A cross between Naruto, Final fantasy and a character I just made up enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This story is a cross between Naruto, Final Fantasy and a character I totally made up

This story is a cross between Naruto, Final Fantasy and a character I totally made up. Hope you enjoy. -

**A strange encounter**

Chapter one: Blonds And Foreign Animals

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Lee are walking threw the markets.

I love the markets, they're so youthful

Do you ever shut up with the youth stuff?

No I don't Sakura

Naruto spots a bunch of flowers over by the florist. It reminded him of Hinata because of the colour. Naruto turns around to talk to everybody.

Hey look at those flowers, the Inc blue colour reminds me of Hinata!

Oh Naruto just compared me to a bunch of beautiful flowers! , Hinata whispers to herself as her entire face goes red.

Naruto walks up to Hinata and stares at her and puts his thumb on his chin

Um Hinata are you ok, do you have a fever or something?

Hinata's face turns pale againI do not have a fever! Why do you keep saying that?Because you get fevers

No I don't! That's it give me your head!

Just when Hinata was going to give Naruto a good hard head but they heard a little girls voice coming from a booth over to the side of them.

Chocobo for sale!

Hinata lets go of Naruto's head and he falls on the ground but then gets up again.

Oh Chocobo's I love those animals they match my hair colour!

Naruto runs over to the little girl. Sakura turns to Hinata

_They do? _Sakura says sarcastically as they all walk over to the girl

The little girl looks about 8 years old. She has dark blond hair tied up in a black ribbon, Honeycomb coloured eyes, black pants, a brown short sleeve shirt and a long brown jacket that is two sizes to big.

How much?

Whoa there Blondie! First I have to check if you're suitable to adopt!

How old _are_ you, said Hinata

I know I know I look 8 but I'm really 14

Okay… said everyone togetherAny who back to the adoption papers… do you have any allergies?

No

Diabetes?

No

You married?

No

Girlfriend?

No

Siblings?

No

Parents?

No

Any other pets?

No

Shish buddy what's wrong with you!

The fact that I'm 13 years old and living in an apartment all by my self!

Whoa that's tough back at the Toshiko Yuri orphanage I cad to share a room with 3 other girls!

T.Y! I've heard a lot of bad rumors about that place! Said Hinata

Ok I just want to clear up something! Any horrible rumors you may have heard about that place is 100 TRUE!!

Hinata looks at the little girl as if to say, "Who are you?"

Anyway here Blondie sign this to get a free packet of ramen with your new pet!

Ooo! Ramen… why do I have to sign this?

Oh it's not _that_ important it's just to say that I am not responsible for any reactions, side effects, skin blemishes, skin rashes, skin pelage and loss of hair that you may discover after you have eaten this ramen.

Okay.

No! Naruto don't sign it! Hinata snatches to paper of Naruto

Hey Hinata! I wanted to get some ramen

Didn't you hear the side effects! Hinata turns to the girl, Why are you selling this anyway?

I'm not I'm not even selling my Chocobo.

Then why are you here? Said Sakura

I'm trying to see if there's anyone dumb enough in this town to sign the ramen contract, and it looks like there is!

Naruto grabs the little girls arm.

All right listen you little brat!

Hey let go of me!

Yah what can you do!

This! The little girl screams and starts to cause a scene.

**Author's note:**

Hope you liked the first chapter and keep reading on to the next one. Sorry that it's all over the place but I just felt like adding another character.

Please submit reviews and no flames please -.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Trouble with eight year olds Chapter Two: Trouble with eight year olds

Naruto lets go of the girls arm and tries to shut her up.

Aaahhhh! Help me this blonde chucklehead is trying to kidnap me _and_ my Chocobo because he thinks he resembles him! The little girls tops screaming and fidgeting.

But he isn't really that bright…hmm? Maybe he dose resemble you.

Naruto looks at her very angrily.

Hey you little brat just who do you think you are!

Wouldn't you like to know…but I know who you are!

Naruto looks very flattered

Really?Yah you're the idiot who almost signed the ramen papers!

Naruto runs in the middle of the market talking to himself. Everybody turns around and stares at Naruto.

Idiot, idiot why that little! Weight till I give her a piece of my…hey w…where'd she go?

They all turn around to find that the little girl and her Chocobo have disappeared with her booth still standing there. Everybody starts to walk away.

What a little brat!

I think she was cute. Said Hinata

She was so youthful!

And she had a point with that chucklehead remark!

Gee… thanks Sakura

Your welcome.

Author's note:

Wow that chapter was very short sorry about that. Hope you like the story so far and Keep reading on to the next chapters. Please submit reviews -

P.S **no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: You again Chapter Three: You again!

Hinata wakes up in the middle of the night because she had heard a banging noise coming from the first floor. Hinata hopes out of bed and walks down stares to see what all of the noise is about. She hears it again, it's coming from the kitten. Hinata sees a figure in the dark so she decides to turn on the light only to see that little girl that was in the market earlier today.

O oh…

The little girl runs of and Hinata chases after her. She leads Hinata out into the yard and Hinata catches her.

Aaahhhh! Let go of me!

Sshhh! It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know what your doing in my house.

Looking for some food! You know you haven't really got much.

How did you find out where I live?

I didn't! I just went to the house that looked the most promising!

Alright come inside…

Hinata leads the girl into her house and into the living room.

So you got here all by your self.

No I rid on my Chocobo

Hinata turns around to discover that the Chocobo is standing there in the room right in front of her.

Whoa! Hinata says in fear as she backs away

It's ok he wont hurt you!

How did he get in here!

The same way we did!

Look he can't be in here

But I can't leave him outside all alone! The little girl says in a cute voice

Fine he can stay in here but make sure he doesn't eat any of the furniture!

Thank you!

I'm Hinata by the way

Pleased to meat you Hinata my name's Annie.

Hinata giggles. You know…you're not really that mush of a brat as Naruto thought you were

Who's Naruto?

The guy you called Chucklehead.

Ah… him.

Hinata takes the girl up stares into her room leaving the Chocobo down stares in the middle of her living room.

Here you can stay in my room for the night but you can't come out until I say so, Deal?

Deal!

It's now morning. The sun is shining threw the window of Hinata's bedroom. The sun shines on Hinata's face witch wakes her up. She opens her eyes just wide enough to see the sun threw the window. She opens them a little more and sees Annie asleep on the floor lying on pillows that Hinata had laid out for her last night. She was also warring Hinata's spare P.J's. As soon as Hinata sees Annie the word '_Chicken_' pops into her mind.

Chickens…

Oh No I Forgot About The Chocobo!!

Hinata runs down stares as fast as possible. She stops at her path to see her Cousin Neji standing in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed and an over-grown chicken hanging over his shoulder.

Hinata…why is there a Chocobo in the middle of the living room?

U…umm…, Hinata didn't know what to say at this point.

And also could you explain why their is a half eaten sofa over there?

I Can! Explain…I think…

Hi me again. My first fan fic hope you like it and keep reading on. Sorry if you don't like it. Please give me reviews on my story but no flames please (that's the last thing I need right now) - (--)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Thanks for everything Chapter Four: Thanks for everything

Hinata and Neji quietly walk into Hinata's room and Neji sees Annie.

Hinata! You brought some orphan girl into our house what were you thinking?

I…I…

_Well _what?

I was thinking I wasn't going to get caught.

Annie wakes up.

Hummm… good morning…who's that?

I was jus asking my self that same question! Said Neji wile crossing his arms and looking at Hinata.

Hinata, Neji and Annie are down stares in the living room. Annie is sitting on her Chocobo, Hinata is sitting on what's left of the sofa and Neji is standing up looking at Annie and giving her a 'you better not steal anything' stare. Someone rings the doorbell. It was Naruto. Neji answers the door.

What are _you _doing here?

I just came for a visit, can I come in?

No. We've got something to deal with right now!

Naruto turns his head to see past Neji and sees Annie. Naruto zooms into the house pushing Neji aside and knocking him to the ground.

What are you doing in here!

Hi Naruto, Annie said innocently

Naruto points at the Chocobo and looks at Hinata.

Hinata. How could you let that… Hey what happened to your sofa?

As soon as he says that, the Chocobo takes a snap at Naruto's finger.

AahhOoowwww! Naruto backs away.

Hey don't do that! Annie yells at her Chocobo as she gets of it and walks over to Naruto.

I am so sorry about that!

You not as bratty as you were yesterday

Why do you want me to be?

No.

Neji walk over to Annie.

Why are you here anyway?

Well to tell you the truth…I was trying to get to the next village from this one

Why? Asked Hinata

Because after I escaped from the orphanage that was the first place I thought to go. And right now I really need to get going.

Annie hopes back on her Chocobo. Hinata runs up to her and stops her from leaving.

Weight, aren't you forgetting something?

Annie looks down to see that she is still warring Hinata's P.J's.

Oh… right!

**Authors note:**

You're probably wondering where Hiashi (Hinata's farther) is. Well… I didn't really want to put him in so…um…**he's out of town!**

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Bye bye Annie Chapter Five: Bye bye Annie

Annie has changed now into her cloths. She isn't warring her jacket because its too hot (and too big) and she has her hair down. Everybody is standing outside of Hinata and Neji's house waiting to say goodbye. Annie is standing next to her Chocobo.

Well I guess I should get going now

Be careful Annie.

Thanks Hinata and also thanks for letting me rest here for the night.

So where _are_ you going exactly? Asked Naruto

To a village! Why dose it matter to you?

Oh nothing just so we…you know…don't bump into each other again in the future.

Annie looks at Naruto in a disappointed way.

Kidding, I'm kidding…mostly.

Anyway you should get going before my uncle gets home. Said Neji

Annie turns around to get on her Chocobo. Naruto stops her.

Wait! Annie before you go, you remember that ramen package you tried to sell me when we meet?

Yah…what about it?

That offer isn't gone is it?

You know you really are a chucklehead!

And you really are a little brat!

Annie goes up to Naruto and gives him a big hug. Naruto is confused. She then goes up to Hinata and hugs her. Hinata hugs back. She then goes to hug Neji but stops to think about it. She says to her self "ah what the heck" and hugs him anyway. She then climbs on her Chocobo.

Well I guess this is goodbye. Said Annie

Ohh come on its not goodbye…right Naruto-kun… said Hinata

Uhh…yah…sure…

I make no promises to come and visit again in the future.

We don't expect you to. Said Naruto

Now be careful on your way, and no more stopping at villages to see how intelligent people are!

Yes Hinata…

Yah, yah, yah! Hinata your farther will be home any minuet now, and if you want to go with the plan that you were never here Annie you need to get moving. Yelled Neji

Okay, ok I'm going! Well its been fun but I gota go. See ya! And thanks for everything guys!

Annie rides of on her Chocobo as Hinata waves goodbye. Naruto walks up to Hinata and stands next to her.

_FUN!_ Her overgrown chicken almost bit my finger off!

And it _ate_ the sofa! Yelled Neji

Oh no! I completely forgot about that!

Don't worry Hinata I'll take care of that. Said Naruto

_You will_… said Neji and Hinata together

Yah! Just one thing first.

_What?_ Said Neji and Hinata together again

Naruto turns around so that her didn't have to face them.

Could somebody lend me some money?

As Naruto said that her heard a door slam form behind him. He turns around to see that Neji and Hinata are gone.

Hey! Guys! Where'd you go!

_**THE END**_

**Authors Note:**

Well there you go. I hope you guys liked it -

Please review on if you liked it and can you also give me some pointers on how to improve my writing (if I need it). -

I apologise for my spelling also.

**JA'NE!!**


End file.
